1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shaving devices and, more particularly, to shaving devices with an independent stand that has a friction/compression pad for closer shave.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional single or dual head shaving devices are well known and have been in use for a number of years. Regrettably, most conventional shaving devices with dual heads suffer from obvious disadvantages in that they continue to function, work, or perform in the same manner as those with a single-head with no improved advantage in terms of closer shave for the user for smoother shaved skin. That is, single or dual-head shaving devices require that the razors be pressed against the skin of the user and be moved in a single or opposite strokes, without further aiding in the tightening of the skin for closer shave. Accordingly, there really is no improvement in the shaving performance (i.e., closer shave) whether using a single or dual-head shaving device.
Therefore, in light of the current state of the art and the drawbacks to current dual-head shaving devices mentioned above, a need exists for an improved shaving device that would provide an additional skin-tightening member for a closer, smoother shaved skin.